


Wasteland Fox

by Mechasonic9000



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Front Mission (Video Games), Metal Max | Metal Saga (Video Games), Mortal Engines Series - Philip Reeve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechasonic9000/pseuds/Mechasonic9000





	1. Prolog

During the year 3540 A.D., The humans detect two massive fleets passing through the solar system. Fearing hostile aliens were on their way to wipe them out the world united under one flag. The United Earth Federation was created. The U.E.F. tasked all human resources to preparing for a war. Machines churn out weapons daily scientists begin researching experimental tech that could be used.

On November 4th 3542 A.D. it started. The two fleets converged around the earth. Humans began a desperate attempt to defend themselves as both fleets sent attack forces to the planet. One race was a cluster of advanced machines capable of turning the human’s weapons against them. The other a slime like race capable of assimilating life on an atomic level.

Both sides sent down everything they could to fight on a three-sided war. All three armies not giving an inch. Till the humans pulled an ultimatum. Fearing the war would result in there destruction or worse the leaders of the U.E.F. gathered as much as they could in humans tech and science and buried it underground. And began to scorch both the heavens above and the earth below.

Those who witnessed the event all tell the same story. It like someone burned away all life with the light of a thousand suns. The experimental weapons managed to purge all alien life from there ships and spared those who avoided direct contact with the weapon. But this wasn’t a victory. Shortly after the weapon fired the ships in space no longer controlled by skilled pilots begin to succumb to Earth’s gravity.

The ships crash onto the planet one by one. The tech race of aliens had a few survivors and they claimed the oceans where they revered into a more primal state. The slime race was far worse. the ships crashed into the planet released spores from the corpses of slime creatures. These spores infested the humans remaining on the surface mutating them. 

The weapon the humans have used had destroyed much of there tech, scored there world, and the aftermath permanently changes the face of the earth forever. From this, the world slowly began to heal itself. But never in the same way as before. The humans that survived the ultimatum enter a world where nothing is ever the same again.

Humans were no longer just a single race. If they called earth home they were considered human. Over the years the genetic diversity of the various humans' increases but just like the world, it wasn’t a peaceful growth. The U.E.F. had fallen apart and now the world is under a few simple rules. The laws of the wasteland were the ruling form of government. The cities had a few extra rules but unless you were in that town it didn’t mean anything to you.

One of these factions that help define the new earth was a fragment of the U.E.F. hidden deep underground is a hidden laboratory where experiments are conducted on many different species. But this leads to their downfall. One of these experiments got loose and slaughtered all of them.


	2. Facing a new world.

Hidden deep under the failed human city lies a laboratory. The lights flicker as they struggle to operate in this long-abandoned laboratory. Hidden deep within lies a bay of broken and damaged cryo pods. One that somehow still functions after being abandoned for more than 300 years begins to malfunction and thaws out the person inside. The cryo pod door opens and a woman collapses out of it. She lays on the floor for a bit as she starts to recover from the cryo-sleep.

Her appearance was that of a woman in her mid-20s her chest was a little on the small side but she had fox ears and a tail to match. She was wearing what looks to be some sort of cryo under armor suit. Its white color made it stand out in the nearly dark room. She pushes herself up off of the ground and struggles to find her footing.

She tries to speak but could only come out with a faint “hello?” She could barely even hear herself. The after effects of the cryo-pod taking longer to go away than normal. She looks around in the nearly darkened room and spots a door on the far walls. She heads towards it. She was confused by her memories failing her. Her body shivering to try to get warm.

Upon reaching the door it opens up on its own rather slowly. She heads down the hallway in front of her which lead into a command room. There were dead bodies everywhere in here whatever killed them it did it in a hurry. Most didn’t have a chance to get out of there seats. She looks searches the room for anything useful. One of the dead bodies had a red keycard that she felt was important. On another was a pistol with some spare mags. She couldn’t see much else that was useful. 

She walks up to the next door in this room and it didn’t open she looks for a way to open it and find a card reader. She swiped the card she picked up and the door opens. Holding the pistol up she suddenly is overwhelmed by a sharp pain in her head. Flashes of her holding a gun going through some sort of training course. She shakes her head trying to clear her mind and continue onward.

She presses on trying to find an exit. She didn’t want to stay in this dark dank place for much longer. She finds herself at a crossroads. To the left lead to a collapsed hallway to the right lead to a rather bulky looking door ahead of her was more hallways. She goes over to the right and tries to open that door. It wasn’t budging. Whatever is on the other side of that door it is completely sealed in. 

She goes back and heads down the hallway some more. She finds herself at a door. As she walked up the door opens up. She peeks her head out into the room to see a hanger. The roof of the hanger wasn’t in the best of condition as a good chunk of it collapsed. She heads inside the hanger and looks around.

Apart from the rubble, there were a few vehicles so deeply covered in rust just looking at them requires a tetanus shot. She then spots a large steel door attached to the roof and a trail leading up. Must have been an elevator to get in this building. Or maybe it just leads to the roof. Either way, she was wanting out. She runs over to the elevator and turns it on. It lets out a high pitched metal on metal grinding sound as it slowly starts to ascend. Niraya had to cover her ears from this painful noise.

The elevator was barely off the ground when she spots motion. Several large creatures stormed into the room from the vents. They were charging at Niraya. She was scared she didn’t know what these things were and the room’s lights were not good enough to make out if they were armed with weapons or not. What she could see was some sort of shiny head with glowing red eyes and they were bipedal.

Niraya aim’s her pistol at the nearest creature and pulls the trigger. A shot rings across the room and the first one stagger in its step before letting out a screech and charging at Niraya. She fires several more rounds into the creature it collapses to the ground dead. The other creatures stop moving to watch Niraya. Once she was out of reach they go devour the body. 

Niraya collapses to her knees as she tries to calm down. As she tries to relax the door above her opens up into some sort of building that was designed to be a parking lot. The lights were barely functioning but just enough for Niraya to notice that the floor she was on was mostly buried by sand. The elevator and the stairway next to her was the only thing not buried at that point. She walks over to the staircase and climbs up to the top level.

Upon opening the door is greeted by bright moonlight. It was a full moon as she walks out onto the top floor of the parking garage. Once her eyes adjusted she looks around finding herself near the edge of a ruined city. The parking garage wasn’t completely buried but the first two floors were definitely inaccessible. 

Niraya shivers when the cold night air blows past her. Her lack of clothing might help during the day. But at night she is freezing. As she looks around she spots a pair of headlights approaching. She waits there unsure what was coming. As it got closer it was an armored half-track truck followed by a walking mech of some sort.

The pilot of the mech spotted Niraya and takes aim at her. Niraya quickly dunks down and tries to crawl away from the hostile robot. She stops in her tracks when the pilot shouted over a loudspeaker on it. “Halt! Identify yourself!” Niraya pokes her head up. “My...My name...Is...Niraya.” Her ears were laying flat on her head clearly afraid. Niraya hears a door close below her. A moment later a person leaps over the railing of the 4th floor. This person was wearing strange armor almost samurai in appearance. Even an oni mask to go with it. “Who do you work for!” Niraya jump hearing the person behind her. She turns around very scared to see a gun pointed at her. “Please you have to understand I don't know what you're asking. I just woke up in some sort of underground structure.” 

The man looks over the railing and motion something. A moment later a woman comes up. The woman was wearing less armor than the man but it was hugging her frame quite tightly emphasizing her features. The woman looked to be about 20 years old with a C sized chest and elf-like ears. “She giving you a hard time?” The man shakes his head. “She claims she just woke up underground here.” 

The woman nods. “Go check it out I will watch her.” Niraya looks at the woman very scared this seems to have hurt the woman seeing Niraya like that. “I’m not going to shot you. Just sit there and be a good girl.” Niraya looks down unsure what to do. The woman begins talking. “You found something? Does it look freshly used?... Hazacks are down there!... Be careful...yes she is just sitting there...will do.” 

The woman sighs. “Well, it seems you weren’t lying on where you were a few minutes ago. What were you doing in an underground human laboratory?” Niraya shakes her head. “I don't remember. I woke up feeling very cold and no one else was around as they were skeletons.” the woman thinks for a bit. “Are you still cold?” Niraya nods. The woman vanishes. Niraya looks around confused before looking down towards the half track. The mech suit was crouched over.

The woman goes into the half-track and pulls out something and heads back up. “Here.” She wraps Niraya in a blanket. Niraya holds onto it tight and lays down. The woman sits down next to Nirya and holds her hand over her head. Niraya backs away from her. “Sorry. I was seeing if you truly didn’t remember.” Niraya keeps backing away. “You can read minds?” The woman nods. “A little bit.”

Niraya didn’t like this and kept her distance. The woman sighs. “I’m sorry. I just needed to be sure.” they wait there for about an hour before the man appears again from the hallway. “A blanket really? You could have grabbed the thermal blanket at least then it doesn’t keep sand in it for weeks.” the woman shakes her head. “We lost that in the dust storm remember!” “Oh, yea...fine...You fox woman. What is your name?”

Niraya sits up while those two were talking She looks at the man when he asked. “Niraya.” The man nods. “My name is Roy and that is Sarah,” Sarah speaks up. “Yo!” Niraya looks at her then back at the guy. “Well, we need to get moving. There wasn’t much down there the computers are fried maybe a few things hidden in collapsed sections but not much else.” 

Sarah sighs. “Darn I was hoping for a score...what should we do about her?” Roy shakes his head. “Leave her. We only have food and water for both of us totaling about three days.” Niraya pulls off the blanket and hands it, Roy. Roy looks at Niraya as Sarah speaks up. “I think we should bring her along.”

Roy takes off his mask revealing that he had actual horns hiding behind the oni mask. “I will not allow this. We have been barely keeping ends meet we can’t possibly feed her too!” Niraya covers her ears as his shouting was quite loud to her. Sarah shouts back. “She is scared and confused. She can't remember a damn thing before she woke up down there and the first possible act of kindness we can give her is to leave here hear to die! It's a three days hike to the near town that has any sort of people in it!”

Niraya shouts. “STOP!!!” both Roy and Sarah stop. “I thank you for the blanket...but I can't take it. I haven’t done anything to earn it. I will just have to try to find my own way to town.” Niraya gets up and heads down the side of the building. Sarah and Roy go back to shouting about what Niraya just said. Niraya walks around the ruins with her empty pistol in hand. She searches around town for anything to aid her on her journey.

She doesn’t find much. What little the town had left was picked over by bandits long ago. She spent a few hours before collapsing on the side of the road. She was cold and hungry and very tired. She goes to sleep curled up on the side of the road. She wakes up an hour later feeling the ground beneath her vibrating. She opens her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar place. 

She begins to panic and in her panic knocks over a lot of things. Sudden she is thrown towards a wall by something. She ends up tripping over some of the stuff that fell over and ends up on her back. A door opens next to her and Roy’s head pops out. “Well, that explains the noise. We're taking you to the town that was all I could get from Sarah just so we could go back to hunting.” Niraya gets up and tries to put the stuff back up. “I’m sorry.”

Roy sighs. “Don't worry about that. Just come up here and have a seat.” Niraya nods and follows Roy through the door. He shuts it behind her and motions for her to sit down in the chair on the right. The sun was starting to come up as Roy starts driving again. Sarah’s voice comes over the radio. “I take it Niraya is up?” Roy grabs the mic. “Yes let's hurry back.” They drive over the barren landscape Niraya was shocked to see so much sand and ruin.

The trip took all day they stopped when they reached a caravan and they made some trades. Niraya sold her pistol and got a few coins for that. Sarah had to explain the trade system as the coins were of various sizes. After that, they were back on their way. Niraya had a few coins to her name enough to get a room for a night...but she felt bad these two had done so much for her.

As they approached the town they stopped seeing a lot of smoke rising from it. Roy gets on the radio. “Charleston do you read me? Charleston?” There was nothing but static. “I don't like this.” Sarah charges in. Roy quickly right behind her. “Niraya I don't know if your good with a gun but get on the turret above you. And here! Should help protect your head.” Roy slaps a metal dome on her head as Niraya gets up onto the turret. 

Niraya looks around keeping her head down unsure who she was supposed to shoot at. But as they got closer it was obvious. Some sort of mechanical hounds had attacked the city. Niraya starts shooting at the creatures the mechanical dogs quickly find some cover as Roy drives around the town. Sarah goes into the town center to try and force the dogs out.

“Roy, do you see any survivors?” “Negative.” Niraya spots one of the mechanical hounds and starts shooting at them shooting the roof above Roy. “NIRAYA! Don't shoot the vehicle!” Niraya jump hearing Roy shout. “Sorry.” “Look out!” a mechanical hound jumped onto the vehicle and was trying to bite Niraya. She had to use her hands to keep the beasts head at bay. Roy opens his door and shoots the dog in the head before quickly diving back into the vehicle.

“Why did it have to be Cyber dogs.” Niraya catches her breath and keeps an eye out for another ambush like that. Niraya could hear Sarah stomping around in the town as she tries to scare off the dogs. After completing a lap around town they stop. “I think they ran away.” Niraya sighs and collapses down into the seat she was standing on. 

Roy gets out of the truck and tries to go find anyone still around. Niraya gets on the radio. “Sarah...Roy just left the truck.” Sarah’s voice comes over the radio. “Stay with the truck. His gun will help if there are hiding.” Niraya nods and puts the radio down and gets back on the gun. In the town She sees Sarah get out of her mech.

The two of them quickly search the town. Roy returns to the truck. “The survivors are fine they hid in the basement of the church which is built like a bunker." Niraya sighs in relief hearing that. Roy motions for her to follow. "Come on. I need to introduce you to the town's folk before me and sarah leave." Niraya grabs Roy and hands him the money she had. "Its not much but please take it." Roy looks at the few coin she had and pushes it back. "Think of this as a favor. You can repay it later." Roy smiles at her before heading into town Niraya following behind. the building were in pretty bad shape claw marks all over the place broken windows. a few bullet holes. and a couple collapsed buildings near where Sarah was. 

An older gentleman meets them just outside the church. "greetings. i take it you three saved our town?" Roy nods. "Yes but we were only coming here to drop her off." Roy pushes Niraya forward causing her to stumble. This agitated Sarah. "Roy! Just because were not getting payed to drop her off here doesn't mean you have the right to treat her like some lost luggage." Roy shakes his head. The older man nods. "She is welcome to stay...but we wont be staying long. this recent attack has crippled our town and we have already contacted Solarius to pick us up." 

Roy groans as if that name ment something to him. "Whatever just take care of her and we will be on our way...with a weeks worth of food and water." The old man nods. "understandable. if you can find a weeks worth your free to take it." Roy heads off to dig throught he damaged homes. Sarah sighs. "Niraya you ok with this?" Niraya shakes her head. "Not really...but i dont want to go with Roy either...he is a bit of an asshole." Sarah laughs at this. "yea he is pretty rough to work with. but i love him non the less. well i hope we meet again sometime soon." Sarah heads off to help scavange for some supplies. Niraya turns back to the old man and he motions for her to follow him inside.


End file.
